Algo deseado
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Neji e Ino no se parecen mucho, pero tienen algo un problema en comun que no esperaba resolver juntos... modificado con un mensajito para el forito ese /historia intacta/


**fondo negro, luces alrededor de color azules y plateadas iluminan la estancia. Una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, tez morena, lentes de marco plateado y ropa totalmente negra se encuentra sentada en una silla de cuero negro y a su lado una pequeña mesa de noche de madera con una pequeño vaso de cristal lleno de un liquido azul. La joven se ve algo hastiada y enojada**

**Chica: **Ok, me presento. Uds me conocen como Animaniac Bipolarity, una "nueva escritora", pero vengo a aclarar varias cosas ya que me he hartado de recibir mails de "El foro de los malos fics" o alguna bakada como esa. **frunciendo el ceño en cada palabra, voz seria y algo fria, mas sin llegar a ser penetrante**

**Primero: **estos fics los escribo en una computadora del año de la sopa de piedra donde no hay un programa **Word **de buena calidad, por lo que escribo esto en una **Note Pad (bloc de notas)**, debido a que la computadora carece del servicio primordial para la juvetud y humanidad de ahora (entiendase: internet), me eh visto obligada a guardar mis historias hechas ahi en mi PSP. Como sabran, este pequeño aparatito tiene muchas ventajas tanto como navegador de internet y demas, por lo que puedo usar un USB y guardar las historias. Al llegar a un cyber de mi presupuesto, bajo las historias donde les doy una ultima leida fugaz y las subo al donde solo tengo que poner cosas simples como el summary y demas. **PARA AHORRAR DINERO NO GASTO TIEMPO EN CHECAR ORTOGRAFIA.**

**Y segundo: **Es MUCHO PEDIR la direccion CORRECTA DEL FORO ESE??Digo!si diran cosas de mi y de mi forma de escribir, MINIMO DENME CON QUE DEFENDERME!!

Oh mejor aun: **DEJEN UN REVIEW EN LA HISTORIA DICIENDOME QUE LES MOLESTA.**

Pero, un dato curioso... **nunca me ficharon cuando estaba en mi otra cuenta.**

Curioso... verdad? **haciendo una mueca burlona, tomando del liquido azul **espero que lean tan siquiera esto y... DEJADME EN PAZ

Disfruten la historia y dejen review con cualquier duda o sugerencia sobre el por que o sobre quien me baso para la personalidad de los personajes que se ve levemente alterada a un grado de parecer personas de la vida real.

* * *

Si algo era bien sabido, era que Ino Yamanaka era una belleza que invocaba el ser tocada, besada y demas... nadie podia resistirse a los encantos de esta. Asi como nadie le era suficiente para ella.

Muchos intentaron ganar su atencion, varios lograron que tan siquiera recordase su nombre, pocos lograron hablar con ella unas pocas veces, pero solo una cuarta parte de los que lograron hablar con ella, lograron entrar a su cama con ella.

Yamanaka le importaba muy poco de lo que se hablaba de la aldea sobre ella. Que era muy joven para tener relaciones con hombres? Cumpliria 18 el mes que viene.

Que con esa ropa y actitud todos la confundirian con una prostituta? Entonces muchas personas terminarian heridos en el hospital con mordeduras graves_** (muy graves)**_ en sus penes.

Nadie se resistia a la sonrisa de esta rubia. Una sonrisa, un guiño, un "hola" de su parte, y todos caian rendidos.

Sin embargo nadie la satisfacia lo necesario.

Es que acaso nadie podia satisfacerla como ella queria? Si hasta con el maestro de su amiga se habia acostado y no habia llegado a un orgasmo!

Estaba furiosa. Nada la calmaba. Es que tenia que pasarse la vida fingiendo sus orgasmos?

- Que mierda... -murmuro la rubia mientras acababa su botella de Vodka- Cuando sera que encuentre a alguien que me satisfasca..? -un suspiro salio de su boca- Y vuelvo a hablar sola...

Esos dias no habia querido salir de su casa. No es que a su padre le importase, de echo que la rubia se quedase en casa era mas comodo para el y para su conciencia. Pero Inoichi tuvo que salir a buscar mas flores para la tienda y siempre regresaba muy adentrada la noche, si no es que a la ma?na siguiente.

Ino siempre se preguntaba si buscaba flores silvestres o "flores" humanas... Cualquiera de las dos cosas, no importaba mucho. Ella estaba concentrada en ver quien faltaba de su lista.

Sasuke? Por favor... ya lo intento con el y termino en fracaso. No, no es que haya sido rechazada, si no que el moreno tenia otras ideas en mente y ni siquiera logro alcanzar el "animo". Por pura compasion y viejos sentimientos, no se rio del pobre Uchiha.

Veamos... Shino?... Uff...ni queria recordar lo que paso... Ups, muy tarde.

El cuerpo de la Yamanaka fue recorrido por un escalofrio ante tal recuerdo y en su mente solo habia una frase: "insectos...muchos...insectos...EN TODO SU CUERPO".

Ok...Kakashi?... Era bueno, lo admitia. Estuvo a muy pocos segundos de llegar al preciado orgasmo, pero Kakashi se le adelanto y solo le quedo fingir. Venga, pero eso no le quitaba lo excelente que era con sus dedos...

Estaria en su lista de "Reintentar".

Bien, y alli acababa su lista de amorios sexuales.

Un bufido salio de su boca. Y ahora que? Tendria que incluir juguetes sexuales y demas? No tenia el dinero para estos...

Una campanada la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y elevo su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada seria de color lavanda muy claro. Neji? Neji Hyuuga en su tienda? Esto debia de ser informado a la prensa!

- En que te puedo ayudar? -dijo Ino cordialmente mientras ponia su libreta debajo del escritorio

El chico mas serio y respetado de Konoha solo la miraba. Y, por alguna razon, esto la calentaba... y mucho.

_"Oh Kami...Hyuuga Neji me esta poniendo a mil?!"_ pensaba sonrojada la rubia. Y es que si Neji no apartaba su mirada, iban a ver grandes, MUY GRANDES problemas.

--

Neji Hyuuga tenia una parte que nadie conocia, ni siquiera su "familia". Pero a Neji le gustaba el sexo. Era lo unico en donde tanto el como otra persona podian ganar. Lamentablemente, no habia ninguna mujer que aguantase su ritmo.

Neji, a diferencia de Ino, es mas impersonal y serio en cuanto a buscar relaciones. Si, muchas mujeres tambien intentaban ganar su atencion pero, igual que Ino, muy pocas lo lograban.

Ya habia tenido sexo con 3 personas, y ninguna fue satisfactoria.

Tenten era buena, muy hermosa y muy apetecible, pero habia algo en ella que a la hora del sexo, le hacia sentir que estaba con Lee. Muy energetica y algo temible. Llego a 3 orgasmos en 30 minutos... Y el? ni uno.

Sakura tambien tenia sus lados buenos. No era muy "agraciada" pero se fijo mas en su inteligencia que en sus "dotes femeninos". Pero, igual que con Tenten, habia algo que no le agrado a la hora definitiva. Y es que Sakura tenia fuerza... MUCHA fuerza. Si el no quedo esteril despues de estar con Sakura, era un verdadero milagro...

Y por ultimo, Anko. Si, se cogio a Anko. Y que? Si es verdad que Ino se cogio a Kakashi, asi que por que el no podia cogerse a una mayor que el? Igual y no llego a su orgasmo. Simplemente no quiso recordar lo que Anko hizo con unos kunais, un latigo y su ano... agh, ahi estaba ese maldito recuerdo.

Asi que, muy a su pesar, tendria que hablar con Ino. No tenia intencion de llevarsela a su cama, solo queria hacerle unas preguntas.

Al llegar a la tienda Yamanaka, pudo apreciar como Ino escribia en una libreta varias cosas y luego sus sentimientos eran diferentes: desde tratar de no carcajearse, hasta tratando de no vomitar y al final quedar pensativa. ?an malos fueron los hombres con los que estuvo?

Al entrar, la voz de la Yamanaka lo saco de sus pensamientos y la vio. Ese dia era caluroso y era una excusa perfecta para que las mujeres lucieran sus cuerpos. Ino no era la excepcion.

Llevaba una blusa de redecilla transparente con una banda de tela que cubria sus pechos, unos shorts morados muy ajustados y sandalias. No podia quitarle la vista de encima. Se veia tan... excitante.

_"Me estoy excitando con Yamana Ino?"_ penso un acalorado Neji mientras la continuaba examinando con sus ojos.

- Yamanaka... vine a hacerte unas preguntas... -logro decir Neji despues de un rato de mirarla.

- Si...? Em... pasa, te servire un poco de te helado entonces -dijo la Yamanaka sonriendole.

Oh Kami... sonrio. Un leve sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de Neji que fue rapidamente ocultado para entrar donde la Yamana le indicaba. Iba a ser una muy larga tarde...

Ino lo paso a su comedor y fue a su refrigerados para agarrar un poco de te a la ves que la indicaba a Neji que podia sentarse donde gustara. Unos minutos despues Ino llego con una bandeja de te frio y unas galletas.

- Que querias preguntarme, Neji-san? -pregunto la rubia sentandose frente a el en un sofa

Neji carraspeo su garganta a la ves que tomaba un sorbo del te. Iba a ser dificil preguntarselo pero... ya no habia vuelta atras.

- Yamanaka eh oido de tu... reputacion -dijo con cuidado viendo como la Yamanaka torcia un poco su boca pero lo dejaba hablar- Y... esto sera dificil de creer pero... necesito que me ayudes.

Ino solo alzo una ceja en desconcierto ante esto. Neji Hyuuga preguntandole si podria ayudarle? Que queria con su...? Ah. Ya. Neji de seguro era virgen y esperaba que la rubia le ayudase con alguna chica. Suspiro.

- Una: no soy prostituta, solo me eh acostado con 3 hombres en mi vida, dos: si me pides ayuda con lo que creo que es, no puedo ayudarte ahi. Y tres: un consejo, no arruines tu primera ves conmigo, lo lamentaras como uno con los que me acoste -termino la Yamanaka mientras sus animos bajaban un poco. Tan fuerte era su reputacion...?

Para su sorpresa, escucho un leve bufido burlon por parte de Neji.

- No creo que seas prostitua, no arruinare mi primera ves contigo por que ya la arruine con otra y si, creo que puedes ayudarme -contesto el Hyuuga viendola.

- Que clase de ayuda buscas? -pregunto curiosa

- Veras... -tendria que ser muy sincero si queria su ayuda, por lo que tendria que dar nombres- mi primera ves fue con Tenten, pero ella tenia tanta energia que yo no lo disfrute pero ella si...

- Uff, lo mismo que me paso con Sasuke -dijo la rubia suspirando ante la mirada asombrada de Neji- Sasuke no tuvo "animo"... tu entiendes.

Neji hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reirse, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, esa fue mi reaccion... -dijo la rubia sonriendo- bien, supongo que hubo un segundo intento...

- Si -dijo Neji carraspeando su garganta- fue con Sakura...

- Con la frentuda?! dime que por favor al menos uno de ustedes lo difruto...

- Ella si, yo no... mucha fuerza, me entiendes...

Ino solo pudo mirarlo con algo de lastima. Habra quedado esteril...?

- Bueno, al menos no tuviste que usar doble proteccion como lo hice con Shino...

- Aburame?! -ahora era su turno de asombrarse

- Si, tiene insectos...MUCHOS y por TODAS partes...

Neji contuvo un escalofrio. Eso no se lo esperaba...

- Bueno, y tu tercer...?

- Anko

- ...Lo hiciste con Anko...

- Si

La Yamanaka no se lo creia.

- Y...que paso?

- ...Le gusta el sadomasoquismo...

- Uhh...

Eso si era desagrable.

- Bueno... yo lo hice con Kakashi...

- ...el sensei de Sakura, Kakashi...

- Uhu

- ...que paso?

- Estuve cerca...pero el se me adelanto

Ahora Neji no se la creia. El gran Hatake Kakashi no consiguio que Ino Yamanaka llegase a un orgasmo?...

Espera...

- Te das cuenta de que... -empezo Neji

- ...ambos nos hemos acostado con tres personas, del casi mismo nivel y edades y no logramos un orgasmo? -y la rubia lo concluyo

Ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, muy dudosos de como actuar ahora. Ninguno tuvo orgasmo, los dos estuvieron con tres personas diferentes, con casi mismos resultados, y... nada.

Sus miradas se levantaron lentamente, encontrandose, haciendo y respondiendo al mismo tiempo una pregunta no formulada por ambos.

La bandeja junto con el te y galletas terminaron tiradas en el suelo mientras ambos jovenes se besaban con desesperacion y pasion a la ves.

**_Lo intentamos?_** era aquella pregunta que ambos se hicieron y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

--

La noche cayo en la tienda Yamanaka y lo unico que se podia escuchar eran jadeo y gemidos por parte de dos personas. Neji embestia a Ino con fuerza mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo y clavaba sus u?s. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar.

Las embestidas de Neji se hicieron mas fuertes y profundas mientras que la rubia solo clavaba sus uñass mas fuerte. Fue el momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos y llegaron al punto maximo del placer que buscaban: un orgasmo.

Ese orgasmo fue seguido por uno mas hasta un tercero y ultimo. Ino quedo exhausta encima de Neji mientras este trataba de recuperar su aliento, sus brazos apretando fuertemente a la Yamanaka de la cintura.

Despues de unos minutos, ambos jovenes se vieron a los jovenes y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- Te das cuenta de que despues de esto, no te dejare estar cerca de ningun otro hombre?

- Y tu te das cuenta de que ya no podras salir de mi habitacion?

Ambos rieron un poco y terminaron con un beso. A la mañana siguiente Ino tendria que dar una excusa del por que Neji estaba en su cuarto, desnudo, a su padre. Pero eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos...

Mañana seria un nuevo dia.


End file.
